1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that uses a light-emitting element as the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes are increasingly used as a light source of vehicular lamps.
For example, in the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. H2-8404, a translucent member formed with a plurality of lens elements is disposed in front of a light-emitting element which is provided on the optical axis of the lamp that extends in the longitudinal direction and face the front of the lamp.
On the other hand, in the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-276910, an incandescent bulb is used as the light source, and a translucent member is provided to cover the light source with a generally hemispherical surface shape. The central area of the translucent member is in a convex lens shape, and the plurality of lens elements are formed on the outer peripheral edge portion of the front surface. Light from the light-emitting element that passes through the translucent member and reaches the front surface is refracted by the lens elements toward the optical axis.
The vehicular lamp that uses a light-emitting element as its light source can be different in appearance from the vehicular lamp that uses an incandescent bulb as its light source. However, such a vehicular lamp is unable to obtain a very large light flux from the light source. Accordingly, with a use of a translucent member such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-276910, it is possible to increase the light flux utilization rate for light from the light-emitting element. However, such a structure has several problems.
More specifically, in the vehicular lamp described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-276910, a plurality of lens elements are merely formed on the outer peripheral edge portion on the front surface of the translucent member. Accordingly, when the vehicular lamp which is unlit is viewed, the translucent member looks relatively plain so that it lacks in the novelty in design, and the appearance is not very appealing.